


Making up is actually rather easy

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt. Malcolm and Kate arguing and then make up by having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up is actually rather easy

Malcolm Tucker, head of media strategy for the ruling government party, was pissed. Royally, fucking, pissed off. Ever since those fucking bastards at UNIT had cornered him to get his help in ferreting out some fucking alien plant at the Ministry of Transportation they’d kept him in their fucking back pocket to pull his strings as they needed. And he fucking hated them for it! Hated them every single fucking god damn time they prodded him to plant something or find something out for them. And now, that god damn fucking blonde bitch was asking him to compile a fuck load of background on the deputy PM. 

And of course, he had to take his lunch hour to trot it over to her office at the Tower. Under the pretence that he was going to have a word with someone at the Treasury. Which he would do for a few minutes before dropping in to see her. File folder in hand, he stabbed at the floor number for her office. Her secretary just nodded at his arrival, telling him to go into her office. 

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart looked up at his entrance to see the fierce scowl on his face. She prepared for his normal tongue-lashing tirade against UNIT. As always, Kate would not regret recruiting him. His placement behind the scenes of the government along with his ability to manipulate others made him perfect for their uses. It helped that he was incredibly good looking, very intelligent and, despite his manner, more than willing to do what was needed for the good of the country. It was normally also good for the planet but his world didn't extend beyond the UK. 

‘There’s your fucking pile of shit on the deputy PM. He’s got his fucking dirty cock up at least five of the top fucking industrialists VIP’s wives cunts. If I had found this out without your fucking fingers all over these bollocks I would be doing everything I can to manipulate his scrawny scrotum out of the fucking deputy position faster than a teenage boy cums over the page 3 girl.’ He tossed the folder of dirt that he’d discovered onto her desk. ’Top sheet’s the most fucking telling piece of news thought.’

Kate looked at him, picking the folder up to open it. ‘Oh?’ She prompted him to tell her instead of her just reading it. He manipulate people but she used his observations just as much as the information he had gathered in writing.

‘Up until two years ago, his GP had declared his cock to be limper than a wet noodle. He’d not been able to fuck anything for at least twenty years before then. His wife had been happily hooked up with a lady friend the whole time. Then, two years ago, he starts sniffing the pussies of these VIP’s wives and he’s ploughing their fields on a fucking rota. Each one of them getting pregnant but miscarrying the child in each instance.’

‘Oh my,’ Kate started to piece things together. Her brain started to plot out next steps for investigation based on what he had told her. 

‘Yeah, of fucking my.’ Malcolm got up, his blood still boiling. ‘I can fucking deal with a lot of the shit you've been throwing at me, Kate. But this...’ He gestured to the folder. ‘This is too fucking intense! This is not my fucking job! This is .. this is.. FUCK!’ Malcolm couldn't sit any longer and was up and pacing around. ‘I fuck over cabinet ministers. I fuck over aides. I fondle the ball sacks of journos. this is goddamn kids and wives! I didn't sign up for this shit!’

‘Malcolm, we don’t always know what we’re going to find. I'm sorry but this time it’s not as pretty or pleasant. The end result is the same.’ Kate got up to try and calm him down. When she tried to put her arms around him, she got shrugged off by him. 

‘No!’ Malcolm turned on her. ‘Not this fucking time! I'm not going to be involved in this. Don’t you fucking even try to worm your way into my heart with some patriotic fucking pile of shite. These are fucking with people’s lives! Not just careers.’

‘Malcolm,’ Kate didn't let him turn away again but put her arms around him. ‘I'm not going to pretend it’s pleasant or nice. I'm not asking you to be the one to track it all done. Finding these things out lets UNIT do what they need to do. Protect everyone.’

‘It’s not fucking fair, Kate. Asking me to do this shit.’ 

‘Malcolm,’ Kate ran her hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat. ‘You do this for the same reason I do.’

‘What fucking reason is that, Kate?’ Malcolm asked. 

‘To protect those who matter the most to you.’ Kate said frankly.

‘Well, I'm fucking done with it!’ He tried to push away from her but she wouldn't let him go. ‘Don’t fucking keep doing this to me Kate! I'm fucking sick of it! I'm not your fucking puppet!’

‘No, you’re not a puppet. If you were you’d be useless to us here at UNIT. We need your natural ability to help us out.’

‘NO!” He barked at her, bodily forcing her away from him. ‘I'm fucking done with you!’

‘You’re not done with me at all,’ Kate countered. ‘You know you aren't.’

‘I so fucking am!’ Malcolm told her. ‘Fucking piece of shit UNIT. And you can just fuck right off too!’ He turned on her now. ‘Fucking cunt!’ 

‘Malcolm!’ Kate snapped at him, furious that he made it personal. ‘That’s crossing a line!’

‘You’re a fucking cunt! Pulling me in by my cock to be screwed over just like every other fucking piece of shit cocksucker to sniff for your shit.’

‘MALCOLM!” Kate was furious with him now and hauled off a sharp slap on his cheek. ‘Get hold of yourself!’

His cheek stung from her blow and he snapped out of his tirade. Rubbing his cheek, he looked at her. ‘Oh fucking fuck me.’ He groaned at his stupidity. ‘Fuck, I didn't mean it that way, Kate. You know that.’ Malcolm scrambled to repair the damage he’d done. ‘Right? You know it’s not you.’

‘Certainly sounded like that to me!’ Kate said coldly. 

‘Shit shit shit.’ He barked at himself now. Malcolm turned to her, hands on her shoulders. ‘Kate, come on. I got carried away. I wouldn't .. not to you. The situation is too fucking febrile! Struck a nerve.’

‘I’ll say,’ She was still cold to him.

‘Kate, I'm sorry.’ Malcolm rubbed her shoulders, trying to apologize for his outburst. ‘Sorry.’ He stroked the side of her face, pushing some of her blonde hair back behind her ear. ‘I got carried away. You know it’s just the shit that UNIT want me to do. Not you.’

‘You take it too far, Malcolm.’ Kate said. 

‘I'm sorry, Kate, love.’ He leaned closer to her, nudging against her lips with his. ‘You’re the reason I keep at this, remember?’

Kate sighed, it was so hard to stay angry with this impossibly rude man that she had urged to be recruited. ‘I know you hate UNIT, but don’t make it personal.’

‘I know, I know.’ Malcolm apologized again before attempting to kiss her again. Kate resisted still, pushing against his chest to stop him.

‘I recruited you because you’re good at what you do.’ She reminded him. Her fist hit him in the shoulder. ‘If it were just for the sex I wouldn't have looked twice at you.’ 

‘You would have,’ He said as he leaned in a third time and succeeded in nibbling on her lower lip. 

‘You flatter yourself,’ Kate said as she only slightly resisted his kissing. ‘You act like you're some good looking man.’

‘Good looking and I know how to please you.’ Malcolm intimated as his hands slipped down her shoulders and over her arms, reaching her hands and twining their fingers together.

‘Malcolm,’ Kate warned him but was warming up to him. He guided her hands to his waist and rested his on her own hips. 

‘Kate,’ He said her name before kissing her full on the mouth, his tongue trying to get past her lips. She resisted still but his persistence prodded her into submission. Once she gave in, he pressed home his advantage. He backed her up towards her desk. Kate wriggled against his arms. 

‘Malcolm, you’re just being a prat now.’ She slapped his arm. ‘Stop it.’

‘Didn't mean to get nasty, Kate.’ Malcolm told her, still kissing her. His fingers began to loosen the button of her trousers.  
‘Malcolm, you..’ Kate groaned as he worked his hand down the front of her trousers and began to stroke her lightly. ‘Malcolm,’ Kate closed her eyes and finally submitted to his kisses. Her hands moved to his trousers, working his belt off and the button popped open. Malcolm was pushing her trousers down and then her panties before lifting her up on the desk. Kate got his zip down and reached in to pull out his erection. She kicked one leg free of her trousers and, with nothing more to hold him back, Malcolm was entering her. He pounded into her furiously, making up for his cruel words the best way he knew how with his lover.

Kate clutched his shirt in her hands, urging him to go faster. One of his hands was around her waist, holding against the small of her back and his other was between them, his fingers expertly strumming her clit. Kate found herself moaning as he made love to her. When she came, he felt her breathing catch and he pressed his mouth against hers, silencing her as she cried out. After a few more moments of furious thrusting he came inside her, groaning. 

Her hand slapped his chest, ‘Bastard.’ 

Malcolm grinned before kissing her again. ‘Love you, Kate.’

‘Bastard,’ She said again and melted into his kiss. ‘You’ll pay for this later, Malcolm.’

‘Look forward to it, Kate.’


End file.
